


A Bunch of Assholes

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: Remus Lupin loves Sirius Black... but he also hates him.





	A Bunch of Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Remus Lupin / Sirius Black  
Inspired by the song: Still Counting - Volbeat 
> 
> _Counting all the assholes in the room _  
_Well I'm definitely not alone, well I'm not alone _  
_You're a liar, you're a cheater, you're a fool_
> 
> Takes place during the marauders' fifth year in Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin had a huge crush on Sirius Black. He truly liked the mischievous Gryffindor. But in moments like these, he didn’t. He was frustrated because of Sirius, and right now Remus couldn’t stand him. 

Currently, Sirius was sitting next to him in the common room, and they were accompanied by their best friends James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. James and Sirius were plotting a way to cheat on their upcoming O.W.L. exams. 

“I’m telling you, it's possible,” James was claiming. Peter shook his head and said it wasn’t worth the risk, that they would certainly fail the exams if they were caught. 

_ Or maybe they'll get expelled_, Lupin thought. _That would be nice. _

“Come on,” Sirius groaned. “We’ve cheated countless times on all sorts of things. There’s no way we’ll get caught this time. And come on, my plan is solid.” 

James smirked at his best friend. “Have to agree, it sounds good.” 

Remus, who had been quiet so far, decided it was time to intervene. 

“Why can’t we just use our time to study? I’m pretty sure that would be easier and less risky.” 

His two “friends” looked at him like he was crazy, then glanced at each other and burst into laughter. 

“Like we would ever do that, you idiot,” Sirius said, still laughing. 

_ If I’m an idiot, I’m surely not the only one in this room... _


End file.
